


Marry Me

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: M/M, gay nerds, proposal, yeah I made a B99 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “There’s a typo in the crossword.” He stated and Vinnie smiled. God he wanted to marry this man





	Marry Me

They were sitting across from each other. Cav was working on a crossword puzzle, a cup of tea next to him while he worked. His tongue poking out and his eyebrows furrowed as he worked. 

 

Dakota smiled as Cav let out a quite triumphant noise as he scribbled an answer down. Dakota took a sip of his own coffee, still looking at Cav over the rim. 

 

“I love you.” Dakota sighed as he put his mug down. Cav looking up and smiling, his free hand reaching out to hold his. 

 

“I love you too.” He replied with a squeeze to his hand, jotting down another answer. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned down to look closer at the page. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Vinnie asked as Cav rubbed his eyes and looked back at the paper. 

 

“There’s a typo in the crossword.” He stated and Vinnie smiled. God he wanted to marry this man. 

 

And he knew that, of course. He’d wanted to marry Cav for a long time, had a ring picked out and everything. Kept it in his pocket, just waiting for the right time to propose. 

 

Dakota downed the rest of his coffee, standing up to put the mug in the sink. He felt his pocket, the ring was there.

 

He walked over to Cav, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Cav smiled, turning his head so that they could kiss properly. 

 

Dakota always felt like he could melt when kissing Cav. The way their lips melded together. The way Cavs hands would abandon what they were doing in favor of threading his fingers through Dakota’s curly hair. 

 

When they parted Cav spoke, “What was the special occasion?” He asked. 

 

“As if I need a special occasion to makeout with my boyfriend.” Dakota replied, tugging on Cav’s hands to motion him to stand up. 

 

They kissed once more, Cav effortlessly picking Dakota up, sitting him down on the table so they were equal. 

 

“I love kissing you.” Dakota confessed, but was it truly a declaration when he made no motivation to conceal his affections from the public eye. 

 

“I would hope so.” Cav replied, pecking his lips once more, resting their foreheads together. 

 

“Marry me?” Dakota asked, reaching into his pocket to grab the box.  

 

Cav smiled and kissed him once more, his tongue sliding in and thoroughly examining his tonsils. Dakota all but fainted, but he wrapped his arms around Cav’s neck in hopes of keeping him upright. 

 

“Ask me properly, you ass.” Cav spoke, stepping back and letting Dakota stand on solid ground. He smiled, getting down on one knee and opening the box. 

 

“Balthazar Cavendish, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He asked as Cav kneeled down to kiss him. The two men softly falling into the floor as they continued to kiss. 

 

“Of course.” Cav replied, “A million times yes. I will marry you.” He confirmed and Dakota felt light. It was the happiest he had felt in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos feed my soul.


End file.
